prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfect Team (SS '90)
The Perfect Team were a team that teamed up for Survivor Series 1990 and consisting of Mr. Perfect, Ax, Smash, & Crush. They were defeated by The Warriors (The Ultimate Warrior, Hawk, Animal and The Texas Tornado). Report from Match Warrior is the WWF champion and the Tornado is the IC champion; and they are in the opening match. The Warrior and Mr. Perfect are the captains but Perfect was feuding with the Tornado over the IC title; Warrior, THE WWF CHAMPION, was wedged in here since he wasn't feuding with anyone in particular. Let me reiterate that... the WWF Champion has no prior storyline going into a PPV. There is A LOT of facepaint in this match. Animal tackles Demolition Smash and jumpstarts the match; the babyfaces kick the crap out of him. Animal drops his head for a backdrop giving Smash the advantage. Smash applies a vertical suplex and tags in Perfect; Smash comes back in but eats a powerslam. Everyone gets involved and Demolition takes the worst of it. The Tornado tags in and gets driven into the heel side and Ax tags in; Tornado slaps on the Von Erich Claw and tags in the Warrior. The Warrior hits a few flying tackles and a splash and Demolition Ax is ELIMINATED. Demolition Crush charges in and gets slammed by the Warrior; Perfect comes in and gets launched over the top rope, which allows Crush to nail him from behind. Crush works over the Warrior and brings in Smash who sets up a top-rope knee smash for Crush it gets two. Crush misses a charge and the Warrior clotheslines him and tags in Hawk who blocks a bunch of Mr. Perfect's punches and choke tosses him. Hawk sticks out hit tongue and they mess up a reverse whip and Perfect falls into the buckle. The whip again this time Hawk misses and posts his shoulder. Smash reenters and Demolition goes to work on Hawk. Crush hits a backbreaker; Perfect and Demolition work over Hawk who desperately fights back. Hawk eventually hits a flying tackle but elects to continue to fight and go to the top rope; he clobbers Smash with clothesline and goes for a pinfall that triggers a huge brawl between the Legion of Doom and Demolition. The referee disqualifies all of them; Demolition Smash is ELIMINATED, Demolition Crush is ELIMINATED, Hawk is ELIMINATED and Animal is ELIMINATED, leaving poor Mr. Perfect alone with the two champions. Heenan is extremely pissed on the floor; Perfect goads the Tornado into the ring in lieu of trying to face the Warrior. Tornado tags in and Perfect nails him before he can get into the ring. Tornado takes over and hits the Spinning Tornado in the corner sending Perfect to the floor. Tornado brings him back in via rope slingshot and then clotheslines him to the floor. Warrior comes over and clunks Perfect and Heenan's heads together and tosses Perfect back in and chucks Bobby into the first row. Tornado misses a corner charge and posts his shoulder; Perfect dominates and tosses Tornado into a turnbuckle that has no pad on it and the commentators totally miss it. Oh, wait Roddy Piper notes it as Perfect swings the Tornado into the Perfect-plex and ELIMINATES the Texas Tornado. Warrior charges in the corner and misses a Stinger splash; Perfect hooks another Perfect-plex but Warrior kicks out. Warrior is still down so Perfect kicks and knees him; a standing dropkick gets another two count. Perfect clothesline him and the kick out sends Perfect onto the referee; Warrior makes the ropes and Perfect cuts him off. Warrior begins to Warrior up and starts leveling Perfect with clotheslines. Shoulder tackle and splash gets a pinfall ELIMINATING Mr. Perfect and the Ultimate Warrior is the sole-survivor and moves onto the Grand Finale Match of Survival. Team *Mr. Perfect *Ax *Smash *Crush See also *Survivor Series 1990 Category:1990 debuts Category:1990 disbandments Category:Survivor Series Teams